Digital photo frames have been provided which can present, on a computer-controlled display, digital photographs. These frames mimic in size and shape traditional photo frames, but have the advantages of allowing users to rapidly view multiple photos in succession without flipping through a hard copy album, and allowing users to quickly and easily change the image that is presented in the frame without having to remove the back of the frame and swap hard copy photos.
To facilitate image browsing and selection, digital photo frames may employ touch screens on which user interfaces may be presented. Existing user interfaces can be obtrusive to viewing the photo and may not be conveniently configured for the user.